Morning Light
by mrs.danrad
Summary: I rewrote Twilight just a tad. I hope you like my version. It starts after "First Sight". Bella Swan just moved to Forks, and she suddenly receives a letter from Alice Cullen. Is it because of her brother's reaction to Bella, or is it something else?
1. In a League of His Own

**A/N: This is my first _Twilight_ fic so I hope you're not too hard on me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_**.

The sound of my alarm rang in my left ear. I half-raised my hand to try and turn off the blaring. I groaned, today was Saturday and I had nothing to do to kill the time. My homework was done, and the laundry washed and pressed. Today was going to be a long day. I thought groggily. I got up and went through my morning routine. When I went down stairs to the kitchen I saw Charlie sitting in his chair reading the newspaper on one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hovering in mid-air.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Charlie." I warned, while going to the cupboard and getting a bowl to pour myself some cereal.

"Oh." Charlie said, looking at the cup of coffee in surprise. "Hey Bells. You got some mail." He said, taking a sip and going back to the sports pages.

"Anything big?" I asked going to the part of the counter where we put our mail.

"Kind of. I didn't know you were friends with the Cullens. Good for you Bella." He said still reading. I did a double-take.

"What did you say?"

"You got a letter from Alice Cullen. Pretty fancy paper, I might add. But then again, they are the richest family from here to Canada probably." Charlie lifter his chin a little in my direction.

I went over to the mail once again, and stared blankly at the off-while lacey, somewhat heavy envelope. It screamed "money, and lot's of it". What did this mean? I thought her brother hated me, with all that staring on my first day of school. I ran up to my room wanting to open the letter in privacy.

I threw myself on my bed and carefully tore off the family crest from the back. _So old-fashioned._ In exquisite, quill-and-ink writing it said:

Ms. Isabella Swan,

I know that this is somewhat odd for me to send you this letter out of the blue, but I was wondering if you could join me for afternoon tea today, Saturday. If not, just call me at 206) 102-2690 and maybe we could reschedule. The directions are inside the envelope behind this letter.

Alice Cullen

What? _Alice Cullen_ wants to have tea with _me_? I didn't believe this, I looked at the paper the letter was written on. It had the Cullen family crest on it just like the back of the envelope. It looked too expensive for someone from Forks to go out and buy to play a sick joke on me. I might as well do it, if I have no other choice. If it was a sick joke, it I'll give me a good reason to leave Forks, I knew eventually this little town would get under my skin eventually.

I went down to tell Charlie my plans for the day. "So you are friends with Alice Cullen?" He asked, absolutely shocked.

"Not in so many words." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well, you have to start somewhere. I like the Cullens, I've never got any trouble from them since they got here. Good for you Bells." Charlie gave me a huge smile. He probably thought I would never find any friends here. I internally laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, well…"

"I'm going fishing with the guys again. You don't mind right?" He asked, worried.

"No of course not Dad," Weird, I rarely call him that. "I have to turn this place upside down with all the cleaning I have to do." I assured him.

"Good." He sighed in relief. "Well, I'm heading out. Billy and Harry are probably waiting for me."

"Bring back a truckload." I smiled.

"I will." He promised.

After Charlie left it took me till one to clean the whole house. I was shocked at the amount of dust and debris that was hidden in every nook and cranny of such a tiny house. I sat down to a late lunch and ate contemplating on Alice Cullen's letter.

Did this have anything to do with Edward, her brother and his odd and hostile behavior towards me? Or was it just her way of welcoming me to Forks? Did she sympathize with me because she and her family had to go through the stares and side-glances of being the "newbie" of the town? A million questions went through my head, but I still couldn't find any rhyme or reason to her sudden gesture. The whole prank theory went out the window when I thought it over while cleaning the bathroom. No one in this town bore any ill will towards me… yet right?

I took a shower around two o'clock and didn't bother to do anything to it. This wasn't a formal visit right? I put on a blue turtleneck, with some faded jeans and a blue fleece jacket. I put on some of my favorite perfume just in case. I looked at myself one more time before grabbing my keys and wallet and leaving. _This is as good as it's going to get._

I took the letter just in case it was a prank and show her that I had been sent there believing she sent it to me. I also took the directions since I didn't know the way. I was surprised and yet not so much that they didn't live in Forks itself.

I drove down a three-mile long lane and was blown away by the grandeur and simplicity of the grounds. The Cullens were definitely not your typical Olympic Peninsula family after all.

I parked my decrepit Chevy somewhat far from the mansion that stood proudly on a slight hill. I walked the rest of the way and could have sworn I felt someone pass me, but then again, the wind here was always shifting. I reached the steps to the porch and just as I was going to start climbing them, Jasper Cullen opened the door, a huge smile on his face.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" He asked expectedly. His voice was like milk and honey, not at all the voice that I presumed. He was beautiful of course.

"Yes." My voice broke from the nervousness that suddenly took me.

"Come on in." He gestured to the open door behind him.

I grew hesitant. This was a mistake. It had to be.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Jasper said, giving me a wide smile. I tried to smile but it didn't really reach my eyes.

I went in, and gasped slightly when I saw the interior. It was absolutely breath-taking. Just like everything else involving the Cullens. Beside the huge staircase sat a grand piano you only see in movies. It was on off-while almost the same color as the parchment and envelope that Alice sent me. I tore my eyes away from the piano and looked at Jasper. His eyes were light amber, _just like Edward. _I thought. Once inside he led me to the living room.

"Alice will be right with you."

"Thank you." I took a seat in the crème color sofa. He walked out of the room, and left me to soak everything in. Atop the huge fireplace that was the main attraction of the living room hung a six-foot high, five-foot wide family portrait framed in a light tawny.

Esme, the only one I hadn't seen ever, sat in the center. Her smile radiated even on oil and canvas. She had a motherly face, with chocolate-colored hair curled slightly. Everything about her screamed "Mother". On her right hand side sat Alice. Her hair just as black and cropped as in real life. She had an all-knowing smile on her face, almost as if she knew you were looking at her. On Esme's left was the epitome of female beauty, Rosalie. She also, looked inhumanly beautiful, even more than Esme and Alice put together. Her sun-kissed hair also fell off of her shoulders, her face showed an almost haughty look. Of course she knew how beautiful she was. She would be an idiot if she didn't.

My eyes moved to the men. Directly behind Esme, was Carlisle. Both hands on his wife's shoulders. And just like his wife, his smile was kind and welcoming. On his left was Emmett, his left hand on Rosalie's left shoulder. He had a goofy grin plastered on his broad face, almost mocking. My eyes skipped the person next to Carlisle, and onto Jasper. Probably because he was the one that greeted me at the door, he had a delicate smile on his face, taking you in, just like Emmett, Jasper had his right hand on Alice's right shoulder. This made the painting look whole. Then I looked at the person that my eyes skipped and was taken aback more than any other face on the canvas.

Edward.

He was in a league, of his own. He stood on Carlisle's right hand, almost as if he was the second-in-command of the family. His face was magnificent, and he had a slight smile on his lips. Not like Jasper's, Edward's was more mysterious and debonair. His eyes bore into mine, even though I knew they were just paint and cloth. But at the same time, the painting didn't do him justice. He was more beautiful than the rendering, surely the artist knew this.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" A delicate voice whispered in my ear. I stifled a scream. Alice Cullen stood behind the couch were I was sitting, bent forward towards me.

"What?" I asked, sounding mentally impaired.

"Jasper. He's gorgeous, isn't he?" She asked clarifying. Her eyes on the painted Jasper. Her eyes told the whole story. Alice was head over heels for him.

I felt myself flush. "Um…"

Alice gave a small laugh. It sounded like wind chimes getting hit slightly by a breeze. "I know, I know. He's not your type."

I looked down, terrified. Was it that obvious, my staring at Edward?

"You know, he was right. Blue _is_ your color. I'll remember that." She said, putting her arms on the sofa.

What did she mean 'he was right?' She couldn't mean Edward right? It was probably Jasper. After all he did greet me and she had just mentioned Jasper.

Before she or I could say anything heavy metal music drifted from somewhere in the top floors. Alice pouted looking at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry. He's being extremely rude."

"Who do you mean?" I asked meekly.

Alice looked at me shocked that I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Bella, I was talking about-" The music got suddenly louder and more violent. Alice's face turned from apologetic to enraged. "Now he's just doing it to annoy me." She straighted herself and said almost in growl, I never imagined someone so delicate-looking and sweet would ever make such a sound, "Edward."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Edward was the one behind the music? Why would he want to annoy Alice? Was it because he knew that I was here, in his house? I looked down from Alice's face, which was still looking at the ceiling, I suddenly felt like crying from both anger and indignation. What did I ever do to him? Why did he hate-no, loathe, no that's not the word. Abhorre. Yes, Edward Cullen abhorred me. But why? I wanted to run out of the house and never look back.

Alice's head snapped to look at me. "Are you crying?" She asked, about to put her hands on my face, but thought better of it. This made me want to cry more.

Just like it started, the music stopped abruptly. I heard running, and then unexpectedly Edward Cullen was at my feet, looking thunderstruck.

"Bella?" His voice sounded pained.

"What now Edward?" Alice reproached.

He ignored her. "I'm sorry if I made you cry. It's just that Alice didn't tell me that you were coming and I wanted to annoy her." His voice was pure silk.

Was Edward Cullen apologizing to me?

"Alice, I think I should go." I said getting up from the sofa, resolved. This was all a joke.

"You can't go, Bella. I so wanted to get to know you." She turned to Edward, "Look what you've done." Edward got up in sync with me. My eyes never left his nor this his ever leave mine.

"Bella, please forgive me." Edward almost begged. This couldn't be true, this was all a dream.

"Thank you for inviting me, Alice. I truly appreciate it. But I must leave." I walked past Edward and walked towards the door. I was so engulfed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Jasper appeared and opened the door for me, looking at me with a knowing look, almost as if we knew exactly how I was feeling.

I half ran to my truck and drove home. I didn't shed a tear once. Not until I threw myself on my bed that is.

**N/A: I know that was kind of long. I'm sorry, it's just that I had so much to write!!! Please tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Powerful

**A/N: So this chapter is in Edward's point of view right after Bella left the mansion, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Only Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"I told you! I told you not to _say_ anything, not to _think_ anything, not to_ do_ anything anything having to do with that girl!" I yelled at the top my lungs. Alice stared blankly at me.

"Edward," Jasper said soothing, taking a step closer to me.

I saw in his mind what he was trying to do, and seconds later I felt his resolve. That was the last thing I wanted. "Don't you dare to calm me down, Jasper!" I growled still looking at Alice.

"If he wants to yell, let him Jazz. He needs to vent." Alice said as if speaking about the weather.

Jasper threw her a disapproving look and then looked back at me and released me from his invisible grasp.

"What do you know about what I need?!" I wanted to throw something, anything.

"Oh come on Edward! Look at me!" I looked away when she flashed the image in her mind at me. "Either that or you kill her. Which one do you want?!"

"Neither. I will change the future if I have to." I hissed, still looking away.

"I don't think so. That future is solidifying as we speak. And…" She showed me another image. I cringed. _No! _She and I _kissing_? No this could not be happening. This was a nightmare, the worst nightmare that anyone, moral or immortal had to live through.

_Look at the vision_. She's enjoying herself. _Don't you see the love in your eyes as you look at her? There's no bloodlust in them. And do you see that she sees you with such conviction and devotion that it almost seems staged?_ Alice mentally asked me.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I had to get away, she was right. In the vision I looked happy, in heaven and surprisingly, horrifyingly she did too. But that wasn't the most terrifying thing of all, the vision wasn't uncertain, it was almost to the point of being totally clear. As if it was set in stone.

"Edward, tell me why did you run down here when you heard me ask her if she was crying?" Alice asked her tone nurturing.

"I don't know. I thought you hurt her." I said hurriedly. She saw through my uncertainty.

"Edward, you love her." Jasper said looking at the floor. I felt like I was hit in the face.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Alice asked, smugly.

"It's radiating off of him as if the sun was under his skin." Jasper said still looking down.

"Really?" Alice asked looking at me once again. _Would it be childish if I said 'I told you so'?_ She waited for my answer. I didn't. _Nope!_ "I told you so!" She thought and said at the same time.

Jasper looked at Alice as if she was crazy. To me she was. Then I rounded on Jasper.

"What do you mean by that?"

Jasper looked at me for a second tasting my mood again, before answering, "Edward I don't know what Alice showed you just now, but when that was going on love, some kind of warmth and…" He looked down again, blocking me from his thoughts.

"And what?!" I pressed.

"_Hope_ were all over your emotional climate." He looked at me again.

"Hope?" Alice asked floating to Jasper and tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes. It was so powerful, Tink, there is no way to describe it. I mean I've never felt that kind of strength even with Carlisle and Esme or Emmett and Rosalie. Or even us. It overwhelmed me for a second." Jasper was embarrassed.

Alice wrapped her hands around Jasper's muscular arm, reassuringly. "I know, don't worry. That's only because it's so new to Edward that it's strength is ten-fold, maybe even one-hundredth fold." She looked at me as she finished her sentence. I couldn't take this any longer.

"Both of you are lying." My rage was coming back, Jasper could feel it. _Edward_, he thought, _you can't deny your feelings. I can't deny them either. You _love_ her already._

"YOU ARE LYING, I DO NOT LOVE HER!!! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD LOVE HER!"

"What?"

_Oh no!_

My mother and father stepped into the room fresh from a day's hunting. Esme ran to me. I couldn't look at her in the face.

"Did you just say that you didn't love her?" _Have you found the _one_?_

"Who is _her_?" Carlisle asked, just as happy as Esme, this infuriated me. Jasper calmed me, this time I didn't object.

"Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, also known as Bella Swan, daughter of Charles Swan, Chief of Police for the quaint town of Forks, Washington." Alice answered Esme as if she were a computer. "And," She looked at me, once again smugly, "The future Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She grinned at the last sentence.

I didn't say anything.

Esme gasped. Carlisle gaped. Jasper blank-stared. The new arrivals Emmett and Rosalie heard too. Emmett grinned. And Rosalie… Rosalie glared. But I didn't care. Alice was wrong. Jasper was wrong. They were all wrong.

And then, I so wanted to see her again. I knew that in the back of my mind I craved to see her, like Jasper had said. I _need_ to see her. Bella.

Alice gasped.

I ignored her. I want to see her._ My_ Bella.

I ran to my room scribbled a note, ran back to town and delivered the letter just before Chief Swan closed the door to his police cruiser.

I waited in the shadows of the forest, listening. _She had to say yes. She just had to_. I kept chanting to myself.

Would she say yes? What would I do if she did? What would I say? What if she said not? Then what would I do? What would I say?

_Be patient._ I heard Alice think. She had to be close by. Watching me watching her. She blocked her visions unfairly. _Now she listens to me_. I thought shaking my head.

She was right. I had to wait.

**A/N: So? What did you think?**


	3. Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_

I don't know how long I laid there crying, all I knew was that I had fallen asleep and was in no mood when I heard Charlie's cruiser to prepare dinner. I would apologize and tell him to order pizza. I had no appetite so I'd make something up.

I told him and he seemed worried, but left me alone. I went back up to my room not long after that Charlie called me down and told me he had something for me. I dragged myself down once again and gave him a look.

"Here, I must've not gotten it this morning.." He handed me an envelope, apologetic.

"Is it from Renee?" I asked as I took it from him.

"No. It's from the Cullens. Didn't you go over?" He asked, apologetic.

"The Cullens?" I almost ripped the envelope right there.

"Bella did something happen?" Charlie asked trying to read my face.

"No Charlie, it's just that I think I'm coming down with something and everything is irritating me. I'm sorry." I tried to smile at him but I don't think he feel for it.

"Ok, open it when you want. I'm sure they don't expect you to reply right away, just don't leave them hanging, that's rude."

"Right, Dad." I went up to my room. Rude. Yes it's rude to not reply to a letter. But it isn't rude when someone hates you for no apparent reason and then all of a sudden they apologize to you out of nowhere. Yes, that's not rude.

I might as well get it over with. I ripped the seal with extra fervor that I accidentally ripped the envelope in two.

This time it wasn't Alice's exquisite writing, it was a more elegant hand if that was possible. It just said simply:

**Ms. Swan,**

**I need to talk to you alone. Tonight after your father goes to sleep. I'll be waiting in the park, by the swing set. Please don't deny me this request. I beg of you, just do this one thing for me, even though I don't deserve it, please?**

**Edward Cullen**

I read and reread the letter; still not sure this was real. Again. I didn't know what to do. And yet I knew that eventually I would give in. Augh. What was he _doing_ to me? I couldn't get him out of my head!

Like a sucker I got ready and waited for Charlie to fall asleep. He didn't check up on me because he was afraid that I might attack him or something. Then something clicked in my head. Oh. My. GOD!!! He thought I was on my days!!!!!

Fabulous. How am I going to look at him in face now? Great, this is frickin' fantastic. I was so into my embarrassment that I forgot the letter. I took it again, read it and realized that I was wasting time. I put some mace in my pocket just in case. Like _Edward_ frickin' _Cullen_ would ever try something with_ me_ but you never know.

Wait. I thought I was mad at him? Oh well, that just goes to show how stupid I am.

I carefully climbed out of my window using the very convenient branch of the tree that was planted on the yard. _I feel like I'm in one of those teen movies_, I rolled my eyes. I walked slowly the short way to the public park that was just a patch of green mush, a sandlot, a few slides and a swing set.

There he was. Of course he had to be underneath the lone streetlamp to make him look like he was sent from heaven or something. I suddenly became self-conscious. I slowed my walk down even more and stopped twenty feet from him.

He was hearing the same thing he had been wearing earlier today, although now I took it in. Kakis, a tawny turtleneck with a matching jacket, he had his hands in his pocket. My heart started racing. _Here we go._

"Ms. Swan." He greeted me, bowing his head. I only saw that in old movies.

"Mr. Cullen." I greeted unkindly. He took a deep breath and came closer, I kept my ground. There was still a substantial space between us.

"Call me Edward." He tried grinning but when he saw that I wasn't in the mood it dropped.

"No, I'd rather Mr. Cullen thank you very much." I said curtly.

"Look, I know that-" I cut him off before he went on.

"You made a bad impression on me? Isn't it a little late to apologize to me-" The he cut me off.

"Hold your tongue, please for a second." He said, taking his pale hand out and holding it in front of me. He looked at me patiently.

I did.

"I'm sorry for everything. It's just that I'm not used to people being so close to me besides my family of course." He gave me an apologetic smile as he said this, "You see, people are easily intimidated by us for so many reasons." He stopped abruptly as if he had said too much, but then went on, "It's just different that's all. You know, you're the first and only hu- person, to come over and visit?" He asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Really? I-"

"Listen, please forgive me, I don't know what else to say." He pleaded, coming even more closer and unleashing the full potential of his gorgeous eyes.

Like an idiot I said, "Of course. Just please give me a warning before you go 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" on me please?"

He stared at me for a second. Then grinned, God his stunning.

"Sure. I think I should walk you home, you're dad'll be looking up on you in a little bit." He started to walk the way I came.

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways…" He turned and smiled again.

I followed him and was shocked at the change in climate between him and I. Who would have thought? The simple Bella Swan walking in the middle of the night with Edward Cullen? Wow.

**A/N: I hope it was to your liking.**


	4. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_**

**EPOV**

As I walked down the dark alley I tried not to imagine drinking her blood from her lifeless body. I shivered involuntarily. She noticed, of course.

"Don't tell me you're cold." She said, at the same time turning towards me, incredulously.

"No, I'm not cold." _You would be surprised. _ "Are _you_?" I challenged, turning to her also.

"No I'm not cold." She answered curtly while turning back to look ahead of her. _ No, you're very very warm._ I thought. I wanted to start a conversation, but I just couldn't find the right way to start it. '_So I was wondering if you could possibly come over again to my house. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that we're vampires and we are thirsting for your blood.' Yes. That's just how'll start._

_Edward you look preoccupied, focus on her!_ Alice mentally yelled. I reset my features to more relaxed ones.

We kept walking a ways until we reached her street. She hesitated a little. "Do you want me to walk you down or that's a bad idea?" I so wanted to stay with her a little while longer.

"No, I think that's a bad idea. I don't know how unconscious Charlie is and I don't want to risk it." She started to flush. I began to think of other things.

_She's right. He'll get up in nine minutes and fifteen seconds!_

"Trust me he's unconscious." I smiled lightly, ignoring Alice and worrying at the same time. For some odd reason she started to blush even more.

"Um…I still don't want to risk it. But thank you." She looked away.

"No problem. So tell me, are you not going to the Spring Dance because Seattle is bursting with excitement and you want to immerse yourself in it or is that an excuse not to go?" I teased.

She looked at me like she wanted to kill me. _Ironic once again…_I thought wryly. I fought a smile.

"I have things to do there." She answered frostily.

"If I were to ask you to the dance, would you say 'yes'?" I raised an eyebrow.

She stared at me for a full second before answering. "Are you asking me?" Meekly, she looked down at her feet.

"Sure." I threw my head back, "Why not?" I looked back at her.

"Sure." She answered, her heart beating double time.

"Perfect." I said, trying to not show my euphoric state right there in front of her.

"Perfect." Her coffee eyes on me with an unfathomable emotion. Oh how I _hated _not knowing what she was thinking!

_Charlie's going to get up in five minutes and twenty seconds. Let her go._ Alice warned somewhere in the shadows.

"Ok, Charlie's gaining consciousness. I think you should go now." I said, wanting her not to study my statement.

"Ok, will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

_Yes she will. You'll spend most of the school day together._ Alice stated, confident while I saw the vision go through her mind. I smiled at his.

"Yes you will. Now go or Charlie will ground you." I added, saddened by the fact that she had to leave me.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and power-walked the rest of the way. I stood there watching her and listening to her until she threw her bed covers over her head.

_Ok Edward let's go!_ Alice exclaimed, giddy.

"Race you home." I couldn't help but let the feeling of exhilaration that ran through me.

"You're on!" Alice was beside me then, the second she finished we were off.

**A/N: Thanks to those who've read this little story!! ****J**


	5. Anywhere You Want

**A/N: Many of you are wondering why i took so long to update this time. the reason is that i was on a trip and now I'm back and I'm sorry for that! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilght_... oh well...**

"You have _got_ to be kidding!!!" You are going to the Spring Dance with _Edward Cullen_?" Jess was whisper-screaming on our way to Trig. "No, no, no. This is just a sick joke!"

"Jess, why won't you believe that Edward Cullen asked me to the dance?" I asked somewhat hurt.

"Oh." She suddenly saw what I was thinking, "Bella, I'm not surprised that he asked _you_, I'm surprised that he asked _anyone_!" She exclaimed, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh." I responded taking my seat now.

"So, " She said in a very poor way of showing she wasn't at all interested, "what do you think of all of this?"

"I don't know. I can't believe it myself, and I lived it." I confessed thinking that maybe it was a sick joke, again. No, no it's not. I already made myself forget the incident of last Saturday. Before he asked me, anyway.

"What would you do it he-" Someone entered the room. It was a surprise because class had already started and everyone that was going to be there was already sitting. That was one reason why everyone stared at the person. The other was the fact of who it was, you couldn't help yourself to not look at such a beautiful person. It was an impossibility.

"Excuse me, " he said in an angelic voice, "they sent me from the main office telling me to ask you if you could please excuse a" he looked at a piece of paper in his pale hand for reassurance, "Miss Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I automatically correct. Everyone turned to look at me, including him. I was trapped in his gaze until he looked back at Mr. Varner.

"Sure, Edward, but why did they send you?"

"The regular office assistant is absent today, and since I already did all the work for Mrs. Goff she asked if I was willing to fill the role for today and I accepted." Edward answered in such a polite manner that it sounded unreal.

"Oh I see. Bella please go with Edward. If they want you in the main office it must be because you're leaving. Take your things and you can get the work from a fellow classmate."

"Yes Sir." I answered taking my stuff and following behind Edward. I hope that Jess doesn't think that he's sneaking me out of class.

"I followed him even through I didn't need to. I looked at his retreating figure trying to think of ways to break the ice but came up with nothing. I didn't need to anyway, he was the one that first spoke.

"How are you today, Bella?" he turned his head slightly in my direction, smirking at my name. My heart stopped for a second and started in double time.

If I was a running train I would have crashed right that second. "I'm fine thank you Edward." I answered as best I could without sounding like an idiot.

"That's great." then he stopped for a second causing us to fall side by side instead of me being behind him. "Can I carry your bag?" he asked extending his hands slightly towards my bag.

"It's ok, I can handle it." If I hadn't kept on looking at him I would have not caught the slight disapproving look in his face. Maybe I imagined it. "So, is Charlie here to pick me up or what?" I asked trying to make this wonderful moment go slower. I walked in the office's general direction, but his hand caught my bag. I looked at him questioningly.

"No, Chief Swan isn't here to pick you up. As a matter of fact the office doesn't need you right now." He answered, this time I heard amusement in his voice.

"Then why would you make up all those lies?" I didn't understand.

"I wanted time alone with you that's all." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "Come on let's get out of here." he motioned me towards the school parking lot.

"Are you nuts?!" Panic shot through me. What was Charlie going to say if he found out? Wait. Hold on a second. _He wanted time with me_? I _must_ be dreaming, there's no doubt about it, he's lost it.

"No Bella I'm not nuts, I have all my screws tightly in place, thank you very much." He said, chuckling.

"No you must be. This is not-"

"Come on." We had reached his car, he took the alarm off and was just about to open the driver's door when I made a run for it.

I don't know how but it was as if he had been holding me there forever, I didn't even feel when he caught me, I just felt his body intertwined with mine.

"Come on, Bella don't be hard. I promise that you'll have a great time with me. We could go to the fair in Seattle, the Cascade Mountains, or the nearby lake. We could do whatever you like as soon as we leave the school premises in my car, but now can you do what I'm asking you to do? We could be back before school ends, I promise."

I knew what he was saying and all , but I was more focused on the fact that: One: he had me in his arms. Two: he was whispering in my ear. Three: He wanted to spend time with me, _alone_. And four: he was kidnapping me.

"Ok." Was my idiotic answer.

"Come on then." I could hear the smile in his voice. He walked me to his car, I was still in shock to notice when we left the school grounds. I knew that he liked heavy metal music and I think that he may have been listening to Clair De Lune one time when he was passing me in his parking lot so it wasn't a surprise that he put on Billy Idol, Guns 'N Roses and Mozart as he drove me out of Forks.

"So you're not going to speak at all or did the cat get your tongue?" he was trying to be funny.

"No, none of the above. I'm just shocked that's all." I whispered.

"Enlighten me." I could hear the pure curiosity and amusement in his voice.

"I would have never thought that you would would ever kidnap me a week ago." i was truly amazed.

"Well things change don't they? Now, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, the fair maybe." I found myself answering with out the slightest thought.

"Ok, the fair it is." He finalized.

**A/N: Well, did I do them justice? Review please!!**


	6. Fleurs du Mal

_**A/N: So here's the deal: Edward kidnapped Bella… YAY!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own **__**Twiligh**_**t… Nor do I own**_** Symphony**_** by Sarah Brightman, nor "The Phantom of the Opera".**

I died.

Yes that's what happened.

I _died_.

Isn't that funny?

The one thing that made my heart flutter with life, is also the one thing that stopped it in its tracks forever.

Or at least that's what it felt like when I realized what was going on.

He just told me his biggest secret and I laughed it off, only to realize seconds later that he was dead serious.

Those three little words………..

_OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!!!!!!_

This how it happened…

"So why did you suddenly decide to kidnap me again?" I asked Edward as he weaved through the residue morning traffic in the freeway.

"Because I felt like it." Was his simple answer. He turned slightly and gave me his crooked smile. My heart fluttered a little. _Down boy_. I commanded.

"Oh really_?_ And I'm supposed to just accept that?" I asked folding my arms in my chest to prove the point that I was not happy with his answer.

"Yes. Bella I don't like it when I don't have my way." He said, very sternly.

"Hmp." I knew I looked like a little girl being stubborn but I was just kiddnapped for heaven's sake! How was I supposed to feel? Elated?

_Yes_. A little voice in my head told me. _And shut up. He's going to think you don't like him! Is that what you want? To scare away the one thing, or the one person rather, that makes moving to Nowhereland, Washington worth it!_** (Sorry to those who live in Forks, Washington! The real one, anyway!)**

I was too into my little schizophrenic rant to realize that Edward was fiddling with the controls, he was putting on a CD. I looked at the case. It was called _Symphony_ by Sarah Brightman. Sarah Brightman. Huh.

He pressed play and the first song started. It was a mixture of classical and rock. I looked at the back of the case and read the first track's name. It was called "Fleur du Mal". I wasn't great with my French but using the little Spanish I knew I guessed the literal meaning was "Bad Flowers". I said that out loud.

Edward looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, impressed. "Yes. That's the literal meaning. But the translation could be "Flowers of Evil". He looked at me expecting me to be shocked.

I wasn't. "Really why?" Why would you name a song like that?

"Well listen to the song. Open the inside booklet and the lyrics are there. Follow along and you'll understand the song better." I did what he told me.

Sarah Brightman was in the first sentence of the song by this time and I hurriedly started to follow.

_**Is it you I keep thinking of? Should I feel like I do? I've come to know that I miss your love While I'm not missing you We run Til it's gone Et les fleurs du mal Won't let you be You hold the key to an open door Will I ever be free?** _

I let the lyrics sink in. Wow. Powerful.

_**Les fleurs du mal unfold Comme les fleurs du mal Dark demons of my soul Un amour fatal Been tryin' hard to fight Comme les fleurs du mal Les fleurs du mal inside Un amour fatal** _

I think this is my favorite part. What I like about this part is that Brightman says one line, then a ghostly chours says the next. Than Brightman, then the chorus and so on. It's catchy. But the message for some reason makes my spine tingle a little.

_**All my life I've been waiting for **__**In this perfume of pain To forget when I needed more Of love's endless refrain We live And we pray Pour les fleurs du mal I've lost my way What is done will return again Will I ever be free?** _

Again, wow. The lines : "In this perfume of pain" "Love's endless refrain" "Will I ever be free" stick in my head.

_**Les fleurs du mal unfold Comme les fleurs du mal Dark demons of my soul Un amour fatal Been tryin' hard to fight Comme les fleurs du mal Les fleurs du mal inside Un amour fatal** _

Deadly love. Why do I feel like those words should mean something to me?

_**Les fleurs du mal Comme les fleurs du mal Un amour fatal Comme les fleurs du mal** _

I look at Edward for a second. He was looking at the road intently. Almost with a passion, his hands were so tightly wound around the streering wheel you could see the tendons underneath is moonlight skin. What happened?

_**Les fleurs du mal unfold Comme les fleurs du mal Dark demons of my soul Un amour fatal Been tryin' hard to fight Comme les fleurs du mal Les fleurs du mal inside Un amour fatal** _

The song ends, I don't want to say anything because I'm afraid to upset him even more if he's upset with me in the first place.

The next song begins. "Phantom of the Opera" Featuring Chris Thomson as the Phantom himself. I finally pluck up the courage to say something.

"Isn't Sarah Brightman the original Christine Daaé in the play?" I ask trying to break the ice.

"Hmm?" He looks at me slightly and then back at the road, as if he forgot I was even there. "Yes, yes she is. Do you like the play?" His voice was somewhat strained.

"I've never seen the Broadway version. Only a high school redering. The song is so cool." I add.

"Yes. Do you know what they're saying though?" He asked, once again as if it hurt him to speak.

"Not really." I flipped through the little booklet. I start listening and following the song like before.

**(Christine) _In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he voice which calls to me, And speaks my name And do I dream again? For now I find,The Phantom of the Opera is here, Inside my mind_**

**(Phantom) _Sing once again with me, Our strange power over you, Grows stronger though you turn from me, To glance Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside your mind._**

**_(Christine) __Those who have seen your face, Draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear._**

**_(Phantom) __It's me they hear._**

**_(Both) __My/your spirit and my/your voice, In one Phantom of the Opera is here/there Inside your/my mind_**

**_(Phantom) __In all your fantasies You always knew That man and mystery_**

**_(Christine)__Were both in you_**

**_(Both) __And in this labyrinth __Where night is blind The Phantom of the opera is there/here Inside your/my mind_**

**_(Phantom) __Sing my Angel of Music_**

**_(Christine) __He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! (Vocalizing)_**

**_(Phantom) __Sing!_**

**_(Christine) __(Vocalizing higher)_**

**_(Phantom)__Sing for me!_**

**_(Christine) __(Vocalizing higher)_**

**(_Phantom) __Sing my angel of music!_**

**_(Christine) __(Sings higher)_**

**_(Phantom) __SING FOR ME!_**

This song defenietly sent fivers up my spine. "That was amazing." I say listeining as the next song began.

"Yes. Amazing that a psychopath is after her and she accepts it?" Edward counters just as icily as before.

"No not that part. Well, if she truly loves him than nothing matters and I was refering to Brightman's vocals ." I say, rather meekly.

This sends Edward almost into convulsions. "What?!"

"Edward what happened your debonair mood you had on at the school? Why are you freaking out? What's going on? Did I in any way offend you?" Oh no. My voice is cracking.

"Bella," Edward abruptly parks the car in the shoulder of the freeway. I look around confused. He takes a deep breath still looking at the now still road and slowly turns to me, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Edward?" I don't know what to think. Really I don't.

"Do you believe in mythological beings?" He asked looking intently at my face.

I was not expecting this. "What?" I blurt out.

He sighs again, aggravated this time. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Edward-"

"Answer the question Bella!" He demands.

I blink thrice before answering. "What do you mean exactly?"

Edward turns to the steering wheel hitting it slightly and letting out a frustrated growl. "Damn it Bella just say 'yes' or 'no'!"

"No I don't." I say simply, I wasn't afraid but intrigued by not only his attitude but his odd and random question.

This made him laugh. "You don't? He laughed even harder.

"Edward are you _high_?" I ask seriously considering it.

"No of course not. I detest any kind of narcotics, but you what you just said is hilarious?"

"I don't understand…"

"Bella," He took another deep sigh and looked at me with such an intensity that I felt his auburn eyes burn into mine. "I'm a vampire."

I blink multiple times before the words sunk in. Then _I _was the one laughing.

"Bella?" Edward looked perplexed by my response to his incredulous statement.

My bounteous laughter slowly began to dwindle when I started to look at his face for the "I gotcha!" look. But it wasn't there.

"Edward..?"

Edward came at me like a bullet, my back hit the door, he was inches away from my face. My breath began to hitch, my heart began to beat like a deranged drum

Edward purred. He _purred_, while closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "Mmmm… so good." His voice was low and throaty. "You smell so _good_, you have _no _idea. Your _blood_… mmmm…" He turned his head slightly and skimmed the inside of my throat with his nose, inhaling even more. I just stood like stone, my eyes watching him. Not understanding what was going on.

His nose still on my neck, he looked up at me and gave me a urbane smile he asked, "You still don't understand?"

I swallowed, not able to form words.

"Hmm… how shall I do this so that you finally understand?" He pondered mostly to himself. "Ah yes." He went back to skimming my throat with the tip of his nose when all of a sudden his teeth slowly grazed my skin.

I let out a sharp intake of breath, my heart began to pound so hard that I thought it was going to jump out of my ribs.

_Edward Cullen is a _vampire_._

_Vampire._

_The love of my life is a _blood-thirsty vampire_._

**A/N: So? I know that she didn't say the famous line but she will eventually I promise. I mean, come on that's the story wrapped up in a couple of sentences. Anyway, I know the songs were not necissary really but I still wanted to put them in the story. If you've never heared either song before I highly recommend you do. Their really good. :D!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. You Promised

**A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. You swear that if I owned **_**Twil**_**i**_**ght **_**I would be here instead of writing the epilogue…. Which obviously means I don't……**

**EPOV**

"Hmm…how shall I do this so that you finally understand?" I asked rhetorically. "Ah yes." I realized that I would have to do what was a universal myth in the humans' repertoire of myths. I very slowly dragged my nose across her neck. It felt like my throat would burn up with flames any second. The beast in me wanted to dig into her soft, warm throat and suckle every single drop of blood in her. But I couldn't. I shouldn't. I knew that I was too deep in the hole to come up so easily. If I were to ever go down that horrible, unimaginable road I would find away to join her in the afterlife, if I belonged there anyway. And if I had to burn while watching her from below whilst angels danced around her, than I would endure it.

I realized the night before that I loved this human more than I loved anything and anyone. More than my family. More than Alice, more than Emmett, more than Esme, Jasper and Rosalie, and even more than Carlisle.

She was my sun and I her moon. I would follow her like a loyal dog to his master. I didn't care if it made me less of a man, as long as I did everything in my power to give what her pounding heart desired.

That is why I knew that I would eventually have to tell her what I am. I wanted all of the barriers destroyed, annihilated between us. I _needed_ her to know what I am.

At first she didn't understand what I was trying to say. Then it slowly sunk in when I hinted at it.

We were quiet for a minute, but it felt like an eternity even to me an immortal.

"Bella?" I needed to know what she was thinking. What she thought of me. Even if it meant her running away screaming at the top of her lungs. Even if it meant her going back to Arizona. I thought of this… would I let her? Would I let myself just watch her leave? Would I follow? I quickly thought that it wouldn't be hard to assimilate myself in Phoenix. I would buy a small apartment, get falsified papers to say that I was nineteen, that way I would be in college when she'd enter it. Maybe in two years she would forget about Edward Cullen and meet Anthony Masen. That time I would act the part of human. Yes, say that the random days I would not be in school were because I didn't have class or something along the lines. I would keep in touch with Alice of course, not just because of her expertise but because I love her dearly and it would be easier than keeping in touch with Emmett or Esme.

There was another problem. Esme. She wouldn't let me go without making a scene. I would worry about it when the time came. _If_ the time came.

I was pulled back from my scheming when Bella very calmly answered my question. A second had passed since my bold move.

"I always knew you were special."

I pulled back and stared at her.

_What?_

I looked at her roan eyes, absolutely gob-smacked. "What did you say?" It was my turn to be confused.

She took a deep breath, which didn't really help me, with quiet confidence she lifted her chin a little and looked at me straight in the face. "I don't care what you are, as long as you stay the way I met you, Edward Cullen." She thought about this for a second and continued, "Scratch that." If my heart had been beating it would have stopped right there and dropped like the stone it is now. "I don't want you to hate me. I don't care what you are as long as you let me be near you like kidnapping me for instance."

I continued starting, it didn't matter that she changed her mind on her wording, it still meant that she accepted me for who I was. The scenario of Anthony Masen was wiped clean from my mind.

And then the lines from "Fleurs Du Mal" came into my head: _Dark demons of my soul, un amour fatal, been tryin' hard to fight… un amour fatal._

"Bella, I want your blood." I warned.

Her eyes popped but then she regained her confidence. "If you really wanted it, you would have killed already."

"I almost did." I confessed, looking down and feeling like the world should just sallow me up. I dropped my gaze, I couldn't look at her.

"When?"

"The first day I met you." I looked up slowly, unsure of her reaction. Anthony Masen returned.

"Oh." She said, clearly remembering that day. "I see."

This enraged me. "That's it? 'I see'?" I wanted to scream. I just confessed that I am a bloodthirsty vampire, that I almost killed her, and that's all she has to say, 'I see'? What is wrong with this girl?_ You mean what is _right_?_ A little voice told me in the back of my head. No, the word is 'wrong'. _No 'right' _. It countered.

"Edward I don't care. Now take me to the fair." She demanded.

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. _It _is_ Bella! Get used to it!_

"Bella-"

"Edward Cullen if you don't take me to the fair I will walk to the fair." She warned me.

I just stared at her.

"You promised." She said, this time rather docilely.

"Bella-"

"The fair." Her voice regaining her poise.

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with her right then. I went back to the steering wheel, and turned on the car again. While I did this, I looked at her rather worriedly.

She just stared back, the self-assurance all over her face. I drove, her eyes never leaving my grim profile.

Maybe she was finally realizing who she was sitting next to. I would endure it. I would force myself to endure the horrible, body-numbing pain.

I reached the grounds and looked for a parking space, I knew that the second I would hit park and open the door for her she would run away. I took my time. I tried preparing myself for her breakdown. Her eyes never left my face. Not for a second. She was in shock, I just knew it.

I finally told myself that I was ready, but I knew better. If I was meant to feel this pain than I would succumb to it.

I parked the car rather far from the grounds themselves. Since it was a school day and in the middle of the morning there weren't a lot of people there. Good. I slowly got out of the car and opened the door. She unbuckled the seatbelt and slowly got out.

I swallowed hard, breathing in her fresh sent before she left me. She looked at me and then suddenly she lightly cocked her head and grinned. I stood there with the door open, staring blankly at her.

She extended her hand to me. I looked at it like it was the oddest thing I'd ever seen.

I extended my hand gingerly towards it. She waited patiently. I was almost to her hand when I felt the heat coming from it. I retracted my hand, I looked up at her a little and still saw her smile, her warm eyes inviting me in. I slowly went back and warily interlaced my subzero hand with her warm one.

She didn't flinch at the temperature, she, instead, firmly wrapped her small, slender and delicate fingers around mine.

I knew she was watching me looking at our hands but I didn't know what to say. I didn't have to be the first to speak.

"Let's go in. I want a big fat teddy bear." She said, tugging our hands towards the fair grounds.

I dumbly let her lead us through the parking lot. She continued on her list of wants, "I want cotton candy too! Charlie took me to the fair once when I was five but he wouldn't buy me any because he said that if Renee ever found out she would kill him. He didn't trust me then because he knew that if Renee asked me what we'd done over the summer I would have told on him without wanting to." She laughed at this.

I recomposed myself letting all of these new and powerful emotions surround me while she went on about her childhood trip to the fair. The very same one I decided to take her to.

"What do you want to do first Edward?" She asked me, I knew that she was trying to get me back from where I was mentally but I could never go back to that state of mind I was in not thirty minutes ago.

"I don't know. It's your day, what do you want to do?" I asked her, trying to regain my voice.

"Let's go on the rides." She said looking around.

I felt myself come back fully. My new self I should say. "Alright then, let's go."

She heard the ring in my voice and smiled sweetly, and went on as if nothing had happened in those two seconds.

"The merry-go-round." She prompted. She more firmly held my hand and led me to the carrousel not to far from us. I followed happily.

**N/A: I know it was cheesy but I love cheesy!!!!**


End file.
